undere_the_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Ernest McAlister
Joe McAlister Joe McAlister is one of the main characters on Under the Garage and brother to Angie McAlister. and Nicholas McAlister Biography Joe is the brother and Sister of Angie McAlister, and Nicholas McAlister however his parents remain trapped outside the Garage thus leaving him alone in his house. He was saved from the falling debris of a plane crash by Dale Barbara soon after the appearance of the Garage in the Pilot episode. He suffers from the same seizures as Norrie, an apparent result of the Garage Personality Joe appears to be your average teen boy. But is more geeky, he is also very smart. He can be a "Half-Glass Full" guy at times, he has known to be pretty sarcastic at times too. And is curious and willing to help. Physical Appearance Joe is an attractive teenage boy, standing at about 5'10. He has either very dark blonde hair or light brown, very likely a mix. He also has bright blue eyes with a sort of pale-ish skin. A casual attire sports him, he wears t-shirts that either sport a band or a symbol on it, hoodies, somewhat baggy jeans, sneakers and jean jackets. Relationships Norrie Calvert-Hill Joe and Norrie appear to share an, as yet, unexplained connection linked to the Dome that results in them experiencing seizures when they touch. Aside from this, there appears to be suggestions of a romantic relationship developing between them and they seem to share similar interests (for example X-Men in Outbreak and Star Wars) , although they currently remain just friends. As of Outbreak Norrie and her parents now live with Joe in his parents' house. Angie McAlister Angie is Joe's sister, although there has been little interaction between the two since the Dome appeared (largely due to her incarceration by Junior). Despite this it is assumed that they do not have a close relationship as Joe only questions Junior about her absence in Outbreak and she appears to live separately from the family home. But it is shown they do care about each other, so it's the normal Cliché brother-sister relationship. Nicholas McAlister Nick is Joe's Angie's Brother Nick is Really Close to his Brother Joe and the Always tougher and when the Garage Come Down Joe and Nick Where Still Really Close and he Hard A relationship with someone outside of the Garage Named Hunter May. Appearances Season 1 Pilot The Fire Manhunt Outbreak Blue on Blue The Endless Thirst Imperfect Circles Thicker Than Water The Fourth Hand Let the Games Begin Speak of the Devil Exigent Circumstances Curtains Season 2 Heads Will Roll Infestation Force Majeure Revelation Reconciliation In the Dark Going Home Awakening The Red Door The Fall Black Ice Turn Go Now Season 3 Move On & But I'm Not Redux The Kinship Alaska Caged Ejecta Breaking Point Plan B Legacy Love is a Battlefield Incandescence The Enemy Within This Might be the Last Season for Under The Garage Trivia About The Character First seen "Pilot" Series lifespan "Pilot" to Present Appeared in 33 episodes, (see below) Portrayed by Colin Ford Gender Male Hair Brown Age 17 Occupation Student Family Angie McAlister - Sister † Nick McAlister - Brother † Jack McAlister - Father Steve - Uncle Frank - Cousin Diana Dean - Girlfriend (Unnamed) - Mother Status Alive